


redamancy

by geneumbsid



Series: bliss [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneumbsid/pseuds/geneumbsid
Summary: That’ll be him soon, Kageyama reminds himself as he watches a woman throw herself into her partner’s arms, both of their cheeks wet and their mouths crinkled into matching blissful beams. Kageyama’s husband’s flight will be landing any minute, and then they can also participate in the overdramatic-airport-reunion that everyone else seems to be partaking in.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: bliss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so i was just thinking about kagehina and this happened? idk honestly. just read it please.

Kageyama glances around the airport. It’s loud, which is unsurprising, considering that it’s still early evening, therefore a common time for flights to be landing and for families to be reuniting tearfully. 

That’ll be him soon, Kageyama reminds himself as he watches a woman throw herself into her partner’s arms, both of their cheeks wet and their mouths crinkled into matching blissful beams. Kageyama’s husband’s flight will be landing any minute, and then they can also participate in the overdramatic-airport-reunion that everyone else seems to be partaking in.

Kageyama and his husband, Hinata, have been married for four years. That fact alone would be impressive, but it’s even more impressive because the two young men have been in a long-distance relationship for the past two years. Kageyama and Hinata have visited each other, but only for short time periods before airplanes and distance were tearing them apart again. It seems like Kageyama can only ever hold Hinata for a split second before it’s right back to low-resolution Skype calls and text messages with terrible grammar.

When they’re apart, Kageyama swears that he feels more empty. It doesn’t make sense though, he and Hinata aren’t tied together or anything; they’re separate people, but that does nothing to relieve the pain in Kageyama’s chest every time he thinks of his beloved husband.

Kageyama can’t even remember the last time they shared a bed. It’s been a while. Entirely too long, Kageyama decides. He wants to cherish the feeling of his much shorter husband cradled tightly between his muscular arms. Yes, Kageyama nods to himself, it’s been too long.

Sometimes when Kageyama is going through a particularly harsh bout of missing Hinata, he will imagine that they’re together. Hands entwined, foreheads pressed to one another. He imagines hearing Hinata’s tinkling laugh in his ear. He imagines kissing his husband softly, and then as quickly as it left the longing feeling returns, leaving Kageyama with an itch that he simply  _ can’t scratch _ .

Hinata and Kageyama have also been through their fair share of relationship struggles. They’ve fought, argued, and cried. But nothing of that sort compares to the pain of not being able to see his husband. Married people are supposed to be around each other constantly. That’s what marriage is. It’s a promise that Kageyama and Hinata both agreed to. A promise to  _ stay together forever _ . It’s not supposed to be this hard.

Kageyama hates that. Not being with Hinata like he’s supposed to be. He hates having to read his husband’s garbled text messages that always come with far too many exclamation points. He  _ hates  _ having to watch Hinata over the screen of his laptop. He hates when he sees Hinata’s Twitter, updated with a picture of something cool that he’s doing, Kageyama hates not having the option to do it with him.

The fighting is awful, too. Kageyama remembers a specific fight. It was all his fault really. He had been so worried, that he was holding Hinata back from his life. ( _ “Shouyou, there’s so much you could be doing. Are you sure you want to waste your time on me? There are so many people out there that deserve you more than I do.” _ ) Hinata had been furious of course, claiming that Kageyama was selfish. ( _ “I love you Tobio! I don’t even care how hard it is. I want to get to the top with you. We promised, don’t you remember?” _ ) 

But just like with anything, the dust will eventually clear leaving an empty valley of hope. A beacon. Something to grab onto and never let go of.

For Kageyama, his beacon was one phone call. 

_ (Tobio!” _ ) had sobbed into the phone about a week earlier, his voice coming through the line choked and staticky.

_ (“What? What’s wrong?”) _ Kageyama had stiffened, turning all of his attention to Hinata.

_ (“No-Nothings wrong. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m just excited...only one week left, y’know?”) _ Hinata said, and Kageyama could hear him trying to gain composure on the other end. 

_ (“Oh, that’s right,”) _ Kageyama said, even though he already knew that there was only one week left. One week until Hinata was coming back home. This time, for good. They would finally be together. Hinata and Kageyama, living together, in their apartment; that Hinata had only lived in for about a month before he left for Rio. Kageyama would be able to kiss Hinata every day, as much as he wanted. It was finally all falling into place.

Actually, Kageyama hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that fact for the entire morning before he received the phone call. 

Hinata and Kageyama had continued to chat for several minutes, with Hinata telling Kageyama all about his team in Brazil and how good they were (“ _ But don’t worry, Yamayama! They don’t compare to you!”).  _ To that, Kageyama had scoffed ( _ “Of course they don’t, idiot. I already knew that.”) _

A chime of his phone interrupts Kageyama’s train of thought, and he quickly rips it out of his pocket eagerly. He can’t help it really, he’s been waiting for this for way too long.

**_Shouyou_ ** _ : I’m getting off now!!!!!! Can’t wait to see you bakayama!!!!!! _

Kageyama can’t help but smile at the inordinate amount of exclamation points used, and the old high school nickname. God, Kageyama loved him.

**_You_ ** _ : Yeah. See you in a few minutes.  _

Kageyama tried his best to ignore the way that his heart was pounding in his chest. It was fine, he was fine. 

Kageyama clicked the home button on his phone and was immediately met with the home screen. It was distracting, as Kageyama had come to discover. The picture was a simple one; of him, Hinata, and several of their friends, namely, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. 

They were all wearing suits, except for Yachi, who was in a yellow sundress. The picture was taken at Hinata’s and Kageyama’s wedding, and Kageyama could remember the day that Hinata had set it as his wallpaper.

It was an afternoon sometime in summer, the last time that Hinata had visited. He had grabbed Kageyama’s phone and tapped in the password (“ _ I can’t believe your password is 1-2-3-4!”)  _ He did something on the phone for a few minutes, and when Kageyama finally grabbed it back (“ _ Oi, you’ve had it for long enough, stupid.” _ ) he noticed that the home screen and lock screen were set to a different picture than before. Kageyama had looked at the picture for a second, before turning to his husband with a glare on his face ( _ “Why did you set my screen to a picture of Shitty-shima?”) _ Hinata had just laughed, and Kageyama knew that he could’ve changed the picture if he wanted to, but he just never had. Ugh, he was such a sap. 

Kageyama put his phone away, trying to be patient but it was hard. Waiting just a few minutes, seemed like hours. All he wanted was to have Hinata in his arms. Forever, just like their vows said. 

Just a few minutes. 

Those few minutes passed little by little, almost as if Kageyama’s watch was in slow motion. But, when Kageyama watched Hinata walk around the corner, it was all worth it. Hinata was clutching the handle of his suitcase, and looking around excitedly. Before Kageyama can even register it, he’s bounding across the airport to meet him. When Hinata saw Kageyama finally, his eyes lit up, and his lips fell into a euphoric grin.  _ God, _ Kageyama loved him. 

When Kageyama finally reaches his husband, he doesn’t hesitate to scoop the much smaller man up into a shaky embrace. Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist, and Kageyama buries his face into his neck. 

Kageyama can feel Hinata’s frame shaking with laughter, or maybe he’s crying, Kageyama can’t tell. His husband’s legs squeeze around his waist. Kageyama doesn’t want to let go. Never again. He pushes his face further into the crook of Hinata’s neck, and Hinata threads his nimble fingers into the thick black locks atop his husband’s head. 

Kageyama can feel the eyes on him. He knows that people are staring at them, but he can’t bring himself to care. It’s not like those strangers know about everything that Kageyama and Hinata have been through. They don’t matter, anyway. Kageyama just ignores them.

“I missed you,” Hinata says, right in Kageyama’s ear. He hiccups slightly at the end, and Kageyama can tell that he’s holding back tears. 

“I missed you too,” Kageyama grunts, having to raise his voice so that Hinata can hear him because after all, the airport is quite busy at this hour.

Kageyama finally drops Hinata, letting him back to the floor. “Welcome home,” Kageyama says, relishing in the fact that Hinata is here. No matter how long he was to live in Rio, this would always be his home, and for some reason, that fact made Kageyama strangely proud.

“I’m glad to be home, Tobio.” The way Hinata says it makes Kageyama’s heart clench in his chest. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama nods, grabbing the handle of Hinata’s suitcase with his left hand, he holds his right hand out to his husband and entwined their fingers. “Yeah, me too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fucking comment and kudos or whatever
> 
> [go follow me on tumblr idk](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geneumbsid)


End file.
